Tomorrow will be interesting
by LAIsobel
Summary: Set right after 3x23 as I loved the episode but the end broke my heart. Little piece about Lucifer being a friend and Chloe having a hard day and sleepless night. One-shot.


**A/N** I am still glowing after watching the last ep :) And I know I have another story in progress but this one-shot just wanted to be written and wouldn't leave me alone... I wasn't sure where to end it but I think I found the right spot. I promise to go right back to Second Chances now ;)

 **Timeline & spoilers** – right after 3x23

No beta so all mistakes and typos are mine and mine only.

* * *

Lucifer found the feather and knew right then what it meant. His brother had his wings back. But why was the feather there? He looked back at Charlotte lying lifeless in Daniel's arms and could only hope it meant that his brother took her up to the Heaven.

He would have to try to call him later and see what was going on. Were they there together? Did he find her? Did she call him? He was sure he wasn't the one to shoot her but maybe he knew who did. Too many questions and no answers!

Chloe came to him and she still had those silent tears on her cheeks. Without thinking twice about it he reached out and wiped them away tenderly. Then he realized what he had just done and Chloe found herself smiling sadly at him, he was so nervous. Lucifer took his hand away and looked at Chloe all business again.

"So...?"

"So they're searching the area. They found several casings so it seems whoever did it was hiding over there and shot right at her."

"But she was shot in her belly." Lucifer pointed out.

"Yeah, Hiddleston from the CSI thinks Charlotte had to hear him or her approaching and stood up. She was shot and bled out."

"Who reported it in?"

"One couple was up here for a walk, they found her. They checked for pulse but she was already dead. They called the LAPD and you know the rest."

Lucifer nodded and looked over to Daniel. He was sitting on the bench now, clearly distressed. He also noticed how torn the detective seemed to be.

"Detective?"

"I don't want to leave him alone but I need to get Trixie..."

And his heart swelled with affection towards her. And before he could think twice about it he decided to prove herself – and himself probably as well – that he could be a good partner and worthy of her.

"Go home to Beatrice, detective. I shall take care of him."

And when Chloe looked at him with shock and gratitude he knew he was doing the right thing. Although it was in a way scary.

Chloe wasn't sure what just happened but she could tell Lucifer was serious. He was really offering help. She felt more tears on her cheeks. She nodded and they both walked over to him. He was holding the waffle pendant in his hand, tracing it with his thumb. Chloe sat down next to him and touched his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry..." Chloe said.

"I don't get it..."

"Dan..."

"You'll get the shooter, right?" He asked knowing he won't be allowed to work on the case.

"Yes, we will. I promise you." She said and he squeezed her hand. Then he got lost in thoughts and Chloe sighed and got up to meet Lucifer again.

"Don't worry, detective. I've got this." He said and she nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you, Lucifer."

She was about to turn around and leave but then she put her hand into his. It surprised him. He squeezed back gently and his thumb began tracing invisible pattern on her skin.

"I'll call later, okay?"

"Of course." He smiled back. "Good night, Chloe."

He watched her leave. If anyone would have told him months ago that he would be volunteering douche-sitting he would have laughed at their faces. And yet here he was. He really couldn't believe himself. And he refused to accept the feeling this was giving him. He was the Devil! He was not supposed to feel like that.

Oh he was looking forward to having a drink already. Or a bottle.

"Daniel?" He called him.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go."

And at first Daniel didn't know what was going but then he just simply didn't care. He let Lucifer walk with him to the car and only while they were on their way realized that he had no idea about where they were going.

"Well to my penthouse, of course. I have quite a collection of very good booze and you seem like you could use a drink." Lucifer told him.

"If this is some sort of prank, man..."

"Well of course not. I just figured you could use a drink and a quiet place."

"No talking?"

"Hell no!" And Dan had to chuckle despite the situation. Lucifer's horrified expression spoke volumes.

So they found themselves in his penthouse. Lucifer showed him to the bathroom so he could wash away the blood from his hands. And when he noticed the stains on his shirt he also tried to find something to wear for him. That proved to be quite difficult as their choice of clothes was very different. But right in the bottom of his wardrobe he dug out a clean t-shirt which Dan took gratefully.

"Are you hungry?"

"No..."

"Very well then." Lucifer said and walked over to his bar. After a while he found the right bottle for the occasion. Charlotte was a remarkable woman and she deserved to be honoured with top quality alcohol. He poured them both a glass.

They drank at silence and fell in comfortable rhythm around each other. The silence was disturbed by Lucifer's phone ringing. It was Chloe. He stepped outside to his balcony and accepted the call.

"Detective..."

"Lucifer. How are you managing?"

"We're okay, you do not have to trouble yourself with it. We are halfway through the first bottle."

"Don't do anything stupid." She warned him.

"Detective, please." He replied and she could see him rolling his eyes at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'm already looking forward to it."

And they hung up. Lucifer walked back into the penthouse and found Daniel watching him.

"Chloe checking up on us?"

"Yes. She's quite concerned about you." Lucifer told him and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"I still don't get it. One moment she was with me and then she's dead." Daniel opened up a bit. Lucifer was tempted to leave it be but understood that he needed to talk about it. As he needed to talk about Uriel before.

"How are you, pal? Daniel asked him and it left Lucifer puzzled.

"I know that with the amnesia thing she didn't remember the marriage with your father but you still cared about her..." He clarified and Lucifer only then realized that he had been feeling quite distressed himself. But then he thought about the feather from Amenadiel's wings and there was this weight lifted from him. Daniel couldn't feel that though.

"I am sorry she died. And I really want to get the bastard who shot her. But the Detective won't let me punish him my way anyway..." He answered and Dan nodded at that. Yeah, he could understand that very well.

"She was helping her today."

"I am aware."

"Did it work out?"

"Yes, as far as I know they got that piece of garbage to confess and he's in custody now."

"You weren't there huh."

"No, I wasn't." And he couldn't keep the sadness from his voice. "She didn't need me."

"So you finally figured it out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She never really needed you to be a good cop. But I have to admit you're a good team. Don't know how or why but it works. And she knows it too. She's better with you around. Well if you actually care enough to stick around." And at that he poured himself another glass before continuing.

"You're an idiot. Leaving her... trust me, I've been there, done that. It sucks."

"I know that. I've learned from my mistakes, I assure you."

"Well you better."

And with another drink the conversation was over for the night. They drank in silence, listening only to the sounds coming from the open balcony door both lost in thoughts.

Chloe arrived home and thanked the sitter. She was a nice woman who understood how hard it could be to be a cop and a mom together – her husband was a cop himself, retired now. Chloe walked over to Trixie. She was on the couch watching a bedtime story and Chloe was so grateful she could just sit down next to her and hold her in her arms.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Huh?"

"You're crying." Trixie noted and Chloe only then realized that she was right.

"Monkey, something happened today. Something bad. Do you remember Charlotte?"

"Yes. Daddy likes her."

"That's her. She got hurt today. And it was very bad. She died."

Trixie needed a moment to accept it and Chloe suddenly found her arms full of her slightly distressed daughter.

"Where is daddy?"

"He's with Lucifer. He's very sad."

Trixie looked at her reassuringly. "Don't worry mommy, Lucifer will take care of him."

"Yeah I hope so."

"Lucifer always takes care of us. But he was really weird the last time."

"He was, wasn't he?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah... he just... never played Monopoly before so he thought you always have to start the same." She tried to explain it as best as she could.

"He's silly." Trixie said and looked at her mom again.

"I'm sorry mommy..." She said and hugged her again. And Chloe was so proud of her. She ran her a bath then and tucked her in. After she fell asleep she went to the living room and called Lucifer.

And now, hours after that call, she was still wide awake not able to go to sleep. Usually there would be the case on her mind but this time she felt different. It was personal, yes. So come morning she would give everything into it and knew Lucifer would too. And it would be difficult to keep Dan out of it but it had to be that way. But after spending the night drinking with Lucifer she highly doubted Dan would even show up for work.

But now she had her head full of something else. She could still feel Lucifer's lips on hers, his face under her palms, the soft material of his suit, the way he smelled. She was so overwhelmed by that one small moment. All his words kept on repeating in her mind, it was an endless loop. She was trying to find something she missed but deep down she knew he was being completely honest.

How should she believe him though? Her mind just refused to accept his story about being the devil and all those arguments around it. But she meant what she said. To her he was just Lucifer. Her Lucifer.

One part of her was hoping he was about to say something else. But hearing him talk about having feelings for her was enough to speed up her heart.

She had missed him so much... and yes, he was being very weird and silly the past days but one small part of her loved it. She loved all those tiny reminders of what her partnership with Lucifer was about. All his quirks and remarks and all those things and actions that drove her crazy that she wanted to hit her head against the wall sometimes. But he was her Lucifer. He cared deeply, he was in conflict with his own emotions but given his upbringing she couldn't really blame him.

She had this wild idea that perhaps he had never been in... a romantic relationship before. Never had to face his feelings. As he tried to tell her several times, she was special to him and it was obviously confusing him. But tonight he came to terms with it and opened up to her and it felt sooo good.

Thoughts were running in wild circles in her head and she couldn't focus. It took her whole day to sort it out enough to understand that no matter what she cared about him deeply. He was the reason why she thought she needed steady – meaning trying the relationship with Marcus. And he was the reason she knew it wasn't the right thing to do – meaning no wedding. At first she was sad but after the first case they worked together she knew life was getting back to normal. Sort of.

Lucifer was different. He paid more attention. He acted differently. Small things but they mattered. And then something snapped in him and he started to bring all their memories back and she thought once more about kicking him or hitting him with something over his head. But by the end of the day she found herself smiling by the piano. Yeah, they were great together.

She wasn't sure how to approach it or what to say to him. She was coming up empty.

When she met him on that balcony she was caught like deer in the headlights. She had no idea what to say! And then he got to his little speech about feelings – and he was right. She did choose him. Heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders.

Then he got to the part about his other bad sides and she had this sudden urge to comfort him. So when she could she leaned in and kissed him. She was scared of it but the moment their lips touched she felt it – the warmth spreading through her body, the tingling sensation. But before she could explore it more the telephone rang and everything went south.

And now he was getting drunk with her ex-husband. And she feared the consequences.

But she was really looking forward to seeing him. They had some unfinished business. And a murder to solve.

Before she fell asleep she touched the bullet on her necklace and then her fingertips went right to her lips. She closed her eyes and lived through that kiss again. She sighed and closed her eyes. They've had better kisses before but this was way more important. It was just a fleeting moment but it was forever carved in her heart.

Tomorrow will certainly be an interesting day.

* * *

Dear Guest - I would love to reply to you though with no way how to do so I'm posting it here. I apologize to the other readers. I would never suggest Lucifer is garbage and that he is treated badly. I agree that Chloe solves crimes better with his help however I have faith in her ability and gut instincts and I believe she would have caught the killers and other bad guys even without him, only it would take her more time. As I said they make a very good team. But it's important for them to also know they can work alone as they have learnt with time it's difficult to be completely dependent on somebody. They both need to trust themselves. And as I said she is a better person thanks to him - and we all know he has evolved thanks to her as well.


End file.
